It's a precious moment
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: Konoha gets scared of a thunderstorm and comes to sleep in Kido's bed.


**A/N: I don't know. . . I was bored and listening to a funny song and just decided to publish something. I wish i'd made it longer though**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Initially it was the thunder that woke Kido up. And then it was the lightning shortly after. But there is nothing more awakening than the fading light coming from the window revealing a figure by the side of your bed.

"What the hell?!" Kido exclaimed, knocking her on the floor and nearly falling off the bed herself.

"Kido, it's me, Konoha." the figure said. Kido blinked and let out a shaky breath as she realized that the intruder was someone she knew and not a burglar or some creeper.

"What the hell are you doing in here, are you trying to scare me to death?" Kido asked. She didn't like being harsh towards him, but she'd just woken up, her heart was still hammering, so she couldn't help being just a little bit annoyed.

"No, I just wanted. . . I wanted to sleep with you." he said.

Kido was still groggy so she shook her head, wondering if she'd heard him right. "What?"

"I don't want to sleep by myself." Konoha said.

"Are you. . . Are you scared?" Kido asked. Barely visible Kido could make out him nodding his head in response. She sighed, but scooted over in the bed. "Alright, come on." she said.

Delighted, Konoha scooted in next to Kido as she was leaning over to pick up the pillow that had fallen over the side of the bed. "We're gonna have to share it, okay?" she said as she placed it in front of the headboard.

"Okay." Konoha replied.

Kido laid her head down on the pillow and turned her back to him, trying to go back to sleep. It didn't really help that she had another persons presence in her bed, but how was she supposed to say no to him? The boy was obviously scared if he thought sleeping in her bed would give him comfort.

"Goodnight Kido." He said.

"Um, yeah, goodnight." she said kind of awkwardly, snuggling even more into the pillow and falling asleep shortly after.

. . .

Kido woke up to the strange feeling of being held. It was not a feeling she was used to even when she was a child, but she plainly new it when she felt it. She cracked her eyes open, and just by the faint light she knew this was not a time for her to be up. Konoha had his arms tightly around her body, hugging her to his chest like some giant stuffed animal.

Kido flushed slightly red as she tried to push herself away from him, but her arms were trapped between both of them and slowly losing feeling. She sighed in frustration at her ill attempts. She laid there for a second wondering what she was supposed to do now.

"Konoha. . . Yo, wake up!" Kido said, though she was trying not to wake up Mary, who was sleeping in the bed next to hers.

Konoha muttered something incoherent in his sleep, but his arms loosened up considerably around Kido. She wriggled out of his grasp and sat up in bed. She looked at him curled up next to her, then looked at the ceiling. What was she supposed to do now?

Kido started feeling groggy again as she rubbed her eyes. She decided she might as well try and go back to sleep. She scooted over to the far end of her small bed to where she was barely on the edge. She had no intension of repeating that situation again.

. . .

The next time Kido woe up it was too the sound of the over exaggerated sound of a camera shutter. Kido squinted and blinked as golden rays of sunlight shone in her face. When she was able to see she looked up into the mischievously grinning face of Kano and his camera phone lens.

"Aw, this is just to precious~" he said and snapped another picture with his phone.

Kido tried to sit up, but something was pressing against her and made her fall back on her bed. She looked down to see Konoha's head against her chest and his arms curled around her.

"Why didn't you tell me you two had that kind of relationship?" Kano asked raising the camera phone up again. Kido's eye twitched as she heard the fake shutter go off. "Try not to look so mad Kido." Kano smirked as he examined the picture he'd just taken.

Kido snapped, "IDIOT!" she screamed. "Give me that phone!" she demanded and made a lunge for it.

Konoha jumped at Kido's yell and was instantly awake. "Hmm? What. . . He asked sleepily and lifted his head up from Kido's chest just as she was lunging for Kano's phone.

Their lips collided briefly. Kido blushed and so did Konoha as Kano quickly took another picture with his phone.

"Yup, that's a keeper~" he said.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Have I ever mentioned how much I love Kano? No? Well, I do. I love him, very much so~**


End file.
